


November 5, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frowning, Amos viewed Supergirl sneezing twice.





	November 5, 2001

I never created DC canon.

Frowning, Amos viewed Supergirl sneezing twice after he remembered her battling a Metropolis villain in rain recently.

THE END


End file.
